


We Got There After Never Stoping

by PinkGold



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: (mild), Canon-Typical Violence, Don't copy to another site, First Dates, First Kiss, Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Polyamory, They are all kind of scared of admiting their love, rooftop picnics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 11:19:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17744963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkGold/pseuds/PinkGold
Summary: Steve rolls his eyes but smile fondly at his friend. Not that she will get to hook him up with anyone, he’s too busy.And she only ever shoves him women.Is not that he doesn’t find women beautiful… is just… men are more attractive. Especially dark haired ones, with a sassy mouth…





	We Got There After Never Stoping

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo again!  
> After rewatching Winter Soldier, this idea kind of popped in my mind. Natasha was just trying to help, she's a nice fren.  
> Title from [this song!](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Bpfw47x5a90)  
> Enjoy!

“What about that cute librarian? I saw the way she looks at you.” Natasha says while choking a HYDRA agent with a string without breaking a sweat. Honestly, Steve doesn’t know how she does it.

“Not my type.” he punches another in the face. “How come this topic always come when we’re fighting?”

She shrugs and drops the unconscious man before kicking another to the ground. “It’s more fun this way.”

Steve rolls his eyes but smile fondly at his friend. Not that she will get to hook him up with anyone, he’s too busy.

And she only ever shoves him women.

Is not that he doesn’t find women beautiful… is just… men are more attractive. Especially dark haired ones, with a sassy mouth…

Tony, his mind provides.

He falters the next hit, but still manages to throw the agent through the window.

Well, yeah. He did have a crush on Tony Stark, but Natasha doesn’t have to know about that. And it’s not like he will do anything about that crush, anyways. Bucky was still a fresh memory in his mind.

Yes. He also did have a crush on his old late friend. Moving on.

“I don’t think you’re appreciating my help, Rogers.” she asks then, eyes narrowing as though she’s beginning to understand him.

He shrugs and punches the last standing agent.

-

“And that bartender? Her smile is so sweet, Steve.”

“Concentrate, Tasha.”

“I’m just saying-”

“Not now, can we talk later? Go!”

They both jump out of the plane, which is a relief for Steve. Each mission is becoming harder to deal with Natasha’s hookups. And it’s not as if they have time to discuss it on length on a mission. He’s sure if they talked about this over coffee, he could make her understand.

That is.

Until they found Bucky.

-

“I can’t believe you never told me.” Natasha sits next to him in their booth, handing him his beer and taking a sip of her own.

“It never came up, I guess.”

She huffs, “Except all the times I was trying to get you a date.” Steve laughs.

“I thought I was obvious about not wanting to date them” he feels lighter, finally being able to talk to Natasha about this, and the best part, he’s not feeling awkward. He smiles in his drink.

“Yeah, ok, I see it now.” She concedes, but narrows here eyes again, studying him closely, “But you do have a crush. I know that for sure. And you can’t tell me is your friend Bucky, because I’ve noticed it before we knew he was alive.”

That comment gets him off guard and Steve almost chokes on his beer. He looks at her incredulously only to receive an arching eyebrow, so he looks down to the table, and hopes to God he’s not blushing, because Nat would never let it go-

“Oh wait, I know. Gosh. how didn’t I see that before? Stark? Really?”

If Steve wasn’t blushing before, he sure is now, but he nods nonetheless.

Instead of mocking him like he thought she would, she places a comforting hand on his back and says, “He’s a nice guy, behind all of that façade. I can’t say I saw that coming, but now that I think of it, you two fit together, strangely enough.”

His heart pirouette joyfully at her words, and he feels even more lighter than before, finally sharing his crush with someone, with a friend.

-

After an incessant search for Bucky, Steve finally finds him.

Bucky looks better than the last time they saw each other, specially because instead of trying to kill him, he gives Steve a nod and a tentative smile. Steve can tell he is far from the Bucky he knew before, and he probably will never be, but it doesn’t mean he will give up on his friend.

Till the end of the line, they used to say.

He is sure if the situation was the other way around, Bucky would do anything in his power to get Steve save.

So they move to Stark’s tower, an invitation of Tony himself, together with the other Avengers, and Steve finally feels like he belongs.

-

“What, Sark? Giving up already?” Steve’s head shots up when he hears Bucky and Tony making their way from the stairs to the gym where he was training.

“Am not, Frosty, I’ll make you give up before I do.” Tony retorts a little out of breath, as though they ran all the way down here.

“I would like to see you try.” Steve can hear the smile in Bucky’s voice, and his heart beats cheerfully.

When they first moved in, Steve was concerned about Bucky’s and Tony’s reaction to each other, but as time went by, they became inseparable. Steve thinks he should be more jealous than he is -he’s not, not really-, but seeing Tony and Bucky interact makes his insides explode with fondness and maybe a little bit of love.

“If you keep sighing like a lovesick and staring at them without saying anything, you will become officially a creep.”

He jumps, “Nat, where did you come from?”

She shrugs and gives him a sympathetic pat on the back. “Just. Do something about it. You won’t regret.”

He sighs and watches her go, fear crippling inside him. He knows she’s right about this, keeping these feelings inside never brought anyone any good.

He glances at Tony and Bucky sparring one last time before he decides that, yes, he can do it.

-

Steve lights the last candle the moment Bucky opens the door to the rooftop, Tony following close behind.

“Hey, guys.” Steve smiles honestly while shoving his anxiety deep inside.

They both stop in their tracks, taking in their surroundings and Steve tries not to fidget too much. Did he overdo it? Oh god, maybe he did. He grimaces.

He prepared a simple picnic, with cheeses and breads, together with a red wine that looked very tasteful. He didn’t think too much while preparing it, but maybe now it was too obvious his intentions and they will leave him in the roofto-

“You did this all?” Bucky asks incredulously and Steve nods, still a little cautious.

“This is great, Steve! Did you know this is my favorite wine?” Tony joins him in the blanket, eyes shining lovingly, and Steve lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding.

“I didn’t know that, no. But I’m glad you like it.” He smiles and looks from Tony to Bucky, who is still standing, looking strangely at them, and Steve motions him to sit with them, hoping Bucky felt more comfortable that way.

And he does.

Soon after they sat down and started eating, they fell into easily in conversation. Steve can’t help but smile at how simple being with these men is.

This is what he wants for the rest of his life.

These two men…

Steve didn’t realize he’d said that out loud until Bucky looks up at him wide eyed.

“What did you just say?” Bucky asks. Steve looks at Tony and sees he’s wearing the same expression as Bucky.

He blushes and takes a deep breath. It’s now or never.

“I like you both, in a romantic way. A lot. I care about you two. And, uh, whenever I find myself in the same room as one of you, everything around me stops, you become the center of my attention, my everything, you know?”

He takes a shaky sip of his wine and continues.

“I know you probably don’t feel the same way, I just wanted to tell you. Hope this doesn’t make our friendship awkward, though.” He forces a small laugh.

Steve doesn’t have time to process and before he knows it, Tony is hugging him.

“I like you too, you big super soldier mess. That goes for you too Buck. I—I thought you didn’t like me back, so I made peace with just being your friends. It’s easier than being rejected, that is...” he smiles cheerlessly.

“Of course I wouldn’t reject you, Tony. You are one of the greatest persons I ever known, also, I don’t know how you didn’t notice my huge crush on you, ‘cause I was kind of obvious.”

Before Tony can answer, Bucky interjects.

“Ok, we can spend the rest of the night dwelling in the past and thinking about how we were all kind of terrified of laying our feelings to one another,  _ but,  _ we can also think about the future.”

When they both look confused at Bucky, he just rolls his eyes.

“What I mean is, I also like you too, been meaning to tell you guys, but Stevie here beat me on it. Anyways, that doesn’t matter now, because now that we all know our feelings are mutual, I ask: do you want to date? The three of us, you know, in a poly relationship…I might’ve done some researching…”

He looks sheepishly and blushes, looking from Steve to Tony, expectantly.

“Yes, yes I do.” Steve answers as Tony nods. He’s so lively he thinks he can burst with happiness when Tony kisses him, and Bucky follows right after.

When he watches Bucky and Tony kiss, feeling the best he had since he can remember, he contemplates getting Natasha a ‘thank you’ present.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh thank you for reading!  
> Kudos and comments are always welcome, ;)  
> [My tumblr](https://sparkly-angell.tumblr.com/)


End file.
